


Doctor Who: John... Her hedgehog

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hedgehogs, London, Scotland, TenRose - Freeform, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: David John Smith is not like all other people, because he is partly a hedgehog. One day, when he goes to London, he meets the young woman Rose Tyler... But she sure would never fall in love with him, let alone be friends with him, would she?





	1. Chapter 1 - The dream of a hedgehog

**Author's Note:**

> This time it was indeed inspired by the fairy tale, Hans, my Hedgehog, but takes another exit.
> 
> That's why I took Ten for it, because in this case it fits best. Alone his haircut reminds a little of a hedgehog.
> 
> As always I wish you a lot of fun reading.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © by BBC 

 

Doctor Who: John... Her hedgehog

Chapter 1 - The dream of a hedgehog

The story mainly takes place in December 2006/January 2007

One morning, when the first people outside work or are on their way home, a woman woke up with pain in her stomach.

Immediately her husband was awake to drive her to the hospital. But even he was too excited. What if he could not do it? What if something happened on the way?

They had been trying to have a baby for so long, but it was not going to be easy.

„If I ever became a father“, he had said to his colleagues for fun, „then my child can look like a hedgehog.“

Of course everyone laughed with him. Because such a thing would never happen, right?

But they got a son, a son whom his parents would love above all else. They called him David John Smith, he grew up well, here in the Scottish countryside, but never could he go to kindergarten or even to school.

His parents taught him to read and write, but they could not show him what friendship meant.

One day, when many years had passed, he announced the following.  
„I feel locked up here, I want to get to know the world out there. Why can not I do that?“

„Because nobody would accept why you are like that, my little hedgehog.“

John jumped up and his spines trembled. The radio was running in the background, but who was paying attention?

„I'm 35 now, you can not always keep me from the outside world!“

He ran up to his room and packed his belongings into a shoulder bag and backpack (both seemed to be bigger inside) and then left home without another word.

He had to somehow try to get to London. Maybe he could start there at the theater. He looked a bit like a hedgehog, so why should they reject him?

He could play in the plays where a hedgehog is the main character. All viewers would think he wears a costume.

The journey was long. He had saved enough money over time by mowing the lawn with the neighbors or shopping for the older ones, but it was nowhere near enough, so he had to walk most of the time.

When he was halfway through the distance, he saw a striped suit in a shop window, which he liked right away. His current clothes were old and he needed something new.

Only hours before, he had brought new sneakers in a red color.

Moment! If he had little money, how could he afford all this? Well, John had been on the road for some time and he had been able to stay afloat with small jobs.

Most of the time it was with farmers who were looking for a little help and even if they could not pay him much, so he was glad, if only for a few days, to have a place where he could sleep. Nor did they judge him for his appearance. They were all alone, helping them.

So in two months he had saved so much that he could buy new things and still some of his savings left.

By now he had come closer and closer to London, but so that no one could see his hedgehog spines, he had put on a cap, which, due to the fact that it was winter, did not arouse any questions. Yes, his spines were now only on his head. As a child and teenager, he had worn it all over his back.

Since there was no one else like him, he could not say why.

So John had finally reached London and of course was amazed. He came on his journey through cities like Sheffield or Birmingham, but there was nothing like it.

He could not even shut his mouth like a little boy standing in front of a carousel for the first time. All the people here.

Not many lived at home, it was a small town with 2000 inhabitants, but compared to cities like London only a tiny village.

When he realized that he was really in London, he screamed with joy and almost threw his winter cap in the air, had it not occurred to him that everyone would see his spikes. So he stopped at the last moment.

Some of the other passers-by looked at him contemptuously, muttered something, but he ignored them.

As he walked on, taking in everything, he saw a young woman being followed by a man. This man kept calling her name, but since he was drunk, it was indistinct.

At first it seemed she could not fight back, but when she suddenly stopped, turned around and rammed his elbows into his stomach, he could not help but open his eyes.

„I've told you once before that you should leave me alone, as well as the requirement that you only approach me by 500 steps.“

He mumbled again, but the young woman just let him go. She knew that all was said (and since Jimmy Stone has violated the probation requirements, he will now spend many years in prison.)

However, John was so enthusiastic about her courage that he ran to her and exuberantly praised her.

She only looked at him in surprise.

„I do not know who you are...“  
„John, my name is John!“  
„Good, John, I would really appreciate it if you could just leave me alone.“  
„Well... well then, see you later.“

He walked away, his hands hidden in the pockets of his suit pants. Of course, when she looked closely, she also saw the sneakers he wore.

Who wore a suit with a tie to sneakers?

„Wait!“, She called after him, „are you perhaps in London for the first time?“  
He turned to her and smiled as he confirmed.  
„I want to go to the theater, as an actor. Can you tell me where to go?“

Unfortunately, she did not know that well, but what were the different ways to explore.

„But I do not think it will be easy.“

He nodded. „Yes, that would be possible.“

Now, for the first time, he wondered if it was really as easy as he thought.

„Well, first I should look for a place to stay overnight“, he said, bringing out a £ 50 bill. The young woman shook her head slightly and told him that he would not get very far with it.

„Seems so. Well, then I have to see how I do it. Thanks for your help, by the way.“

And as before, he walked away with his hands in his pockets. She thought for a moment before running after him.

„John, wait!“

He did not stop, but he slowed his pace. When she was beside him, she explained that he would like to come with her if he wanted.

„How do you know that I'm not a murderer?“  
„I have a feeling you would not hurt me, John.“

He smiled now, but then said that he did not even know her name.

„Rose, Rose Tyler.“ 

He grinned as he repeated her name, but what surprised her most was how he said it. Nobody before had sounded like he was special.

„Where exactly are you from, John?“  
„From Scotland, about two days from the border with England, so if you were going the way on foot. And you, Rose?“

„Born in London, raised in London, just been out twice, and only because it was a school trip. So nothing unusual.“

She did not want to tell him that she did not have a school diploma. Who knew how he would react? He wanted to go to the theater, so he was guaranteed to be way better than them.

How could she know that he did not have anything because of the fact that he had never gone to school.

„Here we are!“, She announced and opened the door.

„Rose, are you already back?“, A voice called to her and shortly thereafter an elderly woman appeared in the hallway.

„Yes, not so long today. Mum, that's John.“

She studied him. John felt a little uncomfortable. Especially when Rose was approached about her last relationship.

„Mum, not every man is like Jimmy. I trust John, he will do nothing to me.“  
„You've said that about Jimmy before. And what about Mickey?“  
„We're friends, and Mickey saw someone else during the time we were together. I can not even blame him.“

John himself did not know what he should do. He just stood there feeling suddenly out of place.

„Rose? I thank you for offering me to stay here, but I think it's better for me to sleep differently.“

He was about to leave, but she held him by the shoulder.  
„John, you will not get far out there. Even if you could find a cheap hotel, you might not have any money left.“

He lowered his eyes, but then he grabbed his cap and pulled it off so that his spines were visible where his hair was supposed to be.

„Well, now you'll be sure to put me out the door.“


	2. Chapter 2 - The Desire of Rose

Chapter 2 - The Desire of Rose

after several minutes, no word was spoken.

John just stood there with his cap in his hands. He was still waiting for a scream of fear, but instead Rose reached out and touched his head carefully.

„They are really real“, she noted in surprise, but he was surprised that she did not stand it. Even when she withdrew her hand, there was no blood.

„You really have the spikes of a hedgehog on your head.“

He did not answer, but put his cap back on, and soon after you heard him running down the stairs.

Jackie just said she was going to sleep, but Rose was not paying attention. The young woman was still standing there after a long time, trying to process the experience.

She had touched his spines and she liked it. It was something she did not expect, well who would, but it was also something that made him so different.

Rose shook his head. She had to find him urgently, he would not get very far out there. Even if he finds a way to sleep, he still has no idea how it will continue afterwards.

Without a word, she grabbed her jacket and ran after him. He had hopefully not come very far yet.

When Rose left the house, she hoped she would find him quickly. She tried to call out his name, but when three people turned to her, she realized it would not work that way.

So she went around a bit and settled on a bench.

It was late, it was dark and her only worry was John. He was new to the city. Sure, maybe it would not work right away, but soon he could really work on the theater. She wondered how he would explain it with his spikes.

„Looking for someone?“, She suddenly asked an elderly man, so she looked up. Of course she was expecting a homeless person by that time, but since the man was well dressed, it could not be that way.

„Perhaps?“  
„Well, being in love is really a good thing, is not it?“  
„I do not know if I'm in love“, she admitted. How could she? She had been blinded by Jimmy, so she thought she had feelings for him, and Mickey never got beyond friendship, even if they were a couple for a short time.

John, however, seemed different, not because of his spines, but because of his nature. He came to London especially because he wanted to be here at the theater and still knew how difficult it could be for him.

Rose wanted to help him, but what could she do?  
„I do not know how you think I'm in love, but I do not want to lie to you either. Besides, you seem to be a very nice man.“

And so she told him about the last few hours, but also mentioned that she did not know what it was like to be in love. The older man lightly patted the back of her hand and said that she would surely recognize it.

„Thanks“, she whispered before wishing him a nice day.

So, as she made her way back, she had no idea that the person she had been looking for was nearby all the time. With a silent sigh, he turned away and went out into the night.

She was right, it would be difficult to find something to sleep in. Maybe he would survive the night like that. One night... just one night.

But it was cold and it had started to snow too. When the fatigue eventually took over, he simply lay down in front of the entrance to a house and fell asleep within a few minutes.

The next morning, when Rose was on her way to work, she had been the first person to notice a sleeping figure outside the front door.

„John!“, She shouted as she realized who it was. The young man suddenly jumped up and even apologized for simply sleeping here. But all that had no meaning.

She saw that he was trying to hold back his trembling, but he could not keep his lips still. Rose took his hand.  
„Come on, we'll warm you up a bit.“  
„I do not want to bother you, Rose Tyler.“  
„You do not... Damn it, I was worried about you, could not sleep all night. Why did not you just ring the bell with us?“  
„Because I was... scared, after all I'm not like all other people.“

„I like your spikes“, Rose admitted, „it suits you. You have no reason to be ashamed.“

He was really embarrassed, but then he took her hand.  
„I think I was promised breakfast.“

Rose looked at him with a questioning look, his hand on his chin.  
„Was that it? Strangely, I can not remember that.“

John smiled now and took her hand in his own before he just pulled her away.

It was not long before they entered a bakery and John gave up the order. Rose had no time to react when the desired one was already in front of them.  
„Thanks, but I can still speak for myself.“  
„And I wanted to show how thankful I am to you, Rose Tyler. Not just for that, but in general as well.“

Rose only smiled. She would not let him down.

For the 26th of December she invited him for dinner and of course he had no choice but to confirm. However, since he had no one here, there was no other way for him where he could be otherwise.

He also admitted that he could never celebrate Christmas, New Year's Eve or his birthday without friends. His parents did everything to keep him from the outside world. Only the neighbors knew about its uniqueness.

„So you were a complete hedgehog?“  
„Not quite, but I had more spikes than now.“

Rose smiled as she moved her hand through his spines, as she had done so many times before. He had once asked her why she did not hurt herself and her answer was that you could pet a hedgehog without the spines hurting you.

They were sitting on the sofa in the living room and John could not say how happy he was to meet Rose.

The only problem was that he completely fell in love with her. But it would always be the case that she only wanted friendship with him.

„Do you know what I want to do now?“, She suddenly asked him, „On Fish'n Chips!“

She pulled him with him and he could barely catch his jacket and cap before leaving the apartment and finally the house.

„A little bit slower please. Rose, the chips will not run away just because you're there a few minutes later.“

Maybe yes? In any case, when he was standing in front of a Chippy, he had to catch his breath. A kind of breath-hold might be something that people, most [nearly] all living things on earth, could use.

„Ah, nice to see you, Rose“, greeted a slightly older man, „as always?“  
„Yes, but this time for two.“  
„Oh, today with you? I did not think you'd have a date.“

Rose, like John, flushed and tried to deny, of course, that there was something between them.

The man just shrugged his shoulders and said it was none of his business. However, who paid attention to the two in the next few minutes, would not remain hidden, which looks they exchanged. But of course, that did not matter.

„Thanks, but you do not have to pay for me.“  
„I already have“, Rose smiled, whereupon John looked at her in surprise. He had not noticed it.  
„You were probably more concerned with taking a look at the surroundings.“

He nodded, though it was not true at all. In truth, his eyes were on Rose all the time. As well as not. But one could not only recognize the longing, but also the fears he carried with him. Of course, no one of the other guests knew what was under his cap, but his only concern was what Rose would say if he told her about his feelings.

The evening of New Year's Eve came closer and he was back home with the Tylers. To honor the truth, he was there all the time, asleep on the couch in the living room, although Rose had offered to sleep with her in the room. Of course on the guest bed, as she emphasized.

Again, there was no need to mention what they both really wanted. And still do it.

Anyway, New Year's Eve was there, but John and Rose just sat there, not seeming to know what to do.

The picture they gave was just too beautiful. They each sat in one corner of the couch and one of their hands was in the middle of the seat, but they did not touch. As if this were a mistake, they behaved quietly, both for different reasons. John, because he still believed that Rose would never feel more than friendship for him, and Rose did so because she was not sure she was fit for a relationship at all.

„Would you like a hot chocolate?“, She suddenly jumped up with these words and was faster in the kitchen than she could think. John followed her and then stood so that his front touched her back. But Rose just stood there with her hands on the sideboard. She tried to hold back the tears, with visible modest success.

„Forgive me, you sure think I'm a kid, which just is not under my control.“

John shook his head slightly.   
„Come with me“, he begged, and she followed him. Although he put on his long coat, but not his cap, she wanted to ask him why he did this, but she had known him for several weeks, he would explain everything to her.

„Rose Marion Tyler“, he pronounced her full name,   
„I really have no idea why I met such a wonderful being as you, but I'm really grateful for that. You may not like my spikes... But what I realized is that I love you.“

Rose just looked at him, but when he seemed to want to remove his spines, she suddenly pulled his hand away.  
„No, do not do that“, she said, „you should not be ashamed of wearing it, you are a part of yourself. And I do not love you for how you look, but how you are. John, I love you, I'm very sure I've never felt that way before.“

He could only stare at her. Although she mentioned at the beginning that she liked his spines, he never expected anyone to regard her as a part of him. Rose reached out and placed her on his head so that she could not hurt herself. As she often did.

He really had no idea how he had earned all this. He was different and most would refuse him, but Rose had not. She took him as he is, even wanted him with his head spikes. How could, could not and should not love her then?

Without really giving any indication, he leaned forward and put his lips on hers. At first she did not understand what he was up to, but when she understood, she responded instantly.

Behind them, fireworks began to greet the New Year, but the couple had no time to enjoy it. Important was just this moment here. John had his hands around her waist while hers rested on his chest and spines. They did not hear how the New Year started, nor how the fireworks got louder and louder. No, now in this moment, which began the beginning of a new, common time, only the other was valid.

„I love you, Rose“, he whispered softly against her lips, though it might not have been necessary for him to mention those words. Because she knew it. She could see it in his eyes and if that was not enough on her own then she did not know what to do.

Jackie Tyler, who was close to other women and men and smiled. She had never seen her daughter so happy before.

When the fireworks were over, everyone went back to the warmth, only John and Rose were still outside. Everything was forgotten except herself, but if you're in love, then something like that could happen before.

John and Rose Tyler - Smith had a good life and even his desire to work in the theater was fulfilled. There he played many roles, not just as a hedgehog.

One day, while he was performing, the owner of the small theater in the city asked him if he might like to succeed him. Of course, John was very surprised, because you did not expect such a thing.

„You mean I'll... I do not know if I could.“  
„Oh, that will happen, my boy. I also like to spend my old days with my wife. So what do you say to that?“

John asked for time to think and this was given to him.

He talked to Rose about it, but it was her daughter who kicked off. According to her, he would be best suited for that. People liked him, especially the kids. He could also make some changes.

John knew what the little girl wanted out of, she had mentioned it several times. The theater was more for adults, children played only small roles. It also had something to do with the laws that existed.

„I'll see what I can do“, he smiled, „but I can not make promises.“

He became the new director of the theater. One of the first changes he brought was that families who would normally be unable to afford admission could come to a performance once a month. Of course this was voluntary and not a must.

David John Tyler - Smith never staked his spikes, but the children and his grandchildren never inherited them. It seemed they were just part of him. And that was what made him so unique.

Here ends the story... The story of a man who once thought he never really became happy and then met the love of his life.

Because he was John... Her hedgehog.


End file.
